


The Maze Runner Imagines

by Licorice_Snaps



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licorice_Snaps/pseuds/Licorice_Snaps
Summary: A collection of imagines I've written for The Maze Runner
Relationships: Ben (Maze Runner)/Reader, Gally (Maze Runner) & Reader, Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader, Minho (Maze Runner)/Reader, Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader, Zart (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Please send in requests to give me inspiration! 

Rules:  
\--> You can request any male characters from the TMR movie universe (within reason of course)

\--> I personally don't feel comfortable writing for female x female or male x male, so please don't ask

\--> Whatever requests are made will be 'x reader' 'Y/N' ONLY (I'm not doing personal inserts)

\--> Can be fluff, smut, angst, or in combination 

\--> No self harm or depression requests please

\--> NO threesomes


	2. You talk dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are shocked when you instigate sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!

\- Thomas -

It was scorching hot today causing warm beads of sweat to drip down your body. As you continued to hack away at the soil in front of you, you felt all the boys' eyes on you. To be honest, it made you quite uncomfortable, but you endured. A moment or so later you felt the pain and strain in your arms and back start to throb, so you decided to take a short break. Standing up from your hunched over position you leaned your arm onto the hilt of the gardening ho you were using, and looked around at the open land of The Glade. It was later in the day but the sky was as bright as ever, blinding you slightly. Looking towards the opening of the maze you noticed that some of the runners have returned, one being Thomas. You just loved that baffled look he had on his face, the one he always had on after returning from the maze. It reminded you so much of the time you had a quickie in the shower after he saw you naked one day about two weeks ago. Strangely enough it made you want him again. Just looking at him all sweaty and out of breath made you more than just sexually flustered.

So with a smirk you dropped your gardening tool and followed after him towards the mapping room. Walking through the doorway you saw him leaning over the table, mapping out his section with a sexy look of concentration plastered across his face. Biting your lip lightly you walked up behind him and started to slowly rub his back. He immediately stiffened at the contact, probably thinking you were one of the boys messing with him, so you whispered into his ear, trying your best to sound sexy, "Did my sexy runner find anything?" You heard him chuckle softly, more out of relief than anything "No." He said, not paying mind to you much. "Shame." You said lightly grazing your teeth against his earlobe, now running your hands up his chest "I was gonna give you a little present if you did." You knew that would get his attention. And to your delight, there was no delay. He stopped what he was doing and looked at you with furrowed brows "A present?" He asked which made you hum in response, gently groping him. You could see the surprised look in his eyes, but he said nothing, so you continued. You leaned in closer to him as you continued to grope his crotch "I was gonna go down on you, baby." You gently sucked on his earlobe before continuing, "I was gonna suck hard on your large, throbbing cock." You heard him inhale a sharp breath as he grabbed your hips and squeezed them tightly, "I was gonna swirl my tounge around your red tip, because I know you love when I do that, Thomas." A large smirk spread across your face when you heard the soft moan escape his pale lips, which turned you on quite a bit. "Do you remember after I made you cum your sweet seeds into my dirty mouth?" You rhetorically asked as you sucked on the skin connecting his neck and jaw, which you knew was his sweet spot, another groan escaped his mouth "When you took me up against the wall, pounding hard and fast as the water fell over our naked bodies." You paused at the sound of his heavy breathing as you felt his member grow in your hand. "When you had me begging for more." You exhaled softly right next to his ear as you grinded your hips against his, feeling his rock hard member against your core.

This is what got him. This was his trigger. Because as soon as those words left your plump lips he spun you around and slammed you onto the table. Not a moment later he was roughly grinding himself onto you as you were bent over the table. Today was going to be your lucky day and you knew it.

\- Gally -

Not only was it raining today, but it was raining all week. The only upside to having to work in the rain was getting to see Gally's wet shirt cling to his muscular body. But what was even better was when he discarded it somewhere because the soaking layer of clothing became too uncomfortable for him to wear. Now you didn't want to admit this to anyone, considering you fought with him almost 24/7, but you thought Gally's body was just delicious. And you really, really wanted it.

So with a heavy, yet determined, sigh you stood from your spot where you were helping to build another structure, and struted over to him, making sure to sway your hips in the process. When you finally reached him you basically drapped yourself all over him "Gally you look so sexy right now." You said seductively, but all he did was look at you as if you were crazy. So with more determination now, you rose to the tips of your toes and started to suck on the soft skin of his neck. You could tell that he was quite confused, but you didn't care, you just continued to work on his neck as you trailed your hands up his shirt clad chest. "Oh Gally, I want you to fuck me senseless." You whispered in his ear, roughly tugging on his earlobe with your teeth. The response you got made a smirk appear on your face; he gripped your hips tightly as a throaty groan escaped his pale lips. 

You decided to play some more, so you slowly started to grind your hips against his, "I want your rock hard cock ravishing my soaking pussy, Captain Gally." You said. And before you knew what was even happening he dragged you to the homestead and pushed you against the wall. He lifted your legs up in one swift motion to wrap them around his waist, as he roughly grinded his hard member against your core, fervishly kissing your neck.

Needless to say, he ravished you for the remainder of the day; up against the wall, on the ground, everywhere.

\- Newt -

You had been dating Newt for a while now and were loving every minute of it. But there was only one thing that sort of bothered you, and that thing was sex. The last time you had sex with Newt was a month ago, and it was seriously driving you insane. He was normally the one to instigate the sex, but he hasn't done so yet. Not in the slightest.

So at dinner you decided to change that. Once Frypan gave you all your food you subtly placed your hand on Newt's upper thigh, leaving it stationary at that point. Luckily for you, he didn't seem to notice as your hand rested there. After about a minute or so you started to slowly rub your hand up and down his thigh as he was talking to the greenie, Thomas, who sat directly in front of Newt. You could tell that you were slowly getting to him because out of your perpherial vision you saw him glance your way. This is what motivated you to continue.

As you were eating you continued to rub his upper thigh, but soon decided that you wanted more of a reaction from him. With a quick glance his way you moved your hand up to his crotch. You could feel his body go rigid, which made a small smirk spread across your face. You then started to massage it, squeezing ever so gently as to not make what you were doing to him known to the others. You chuckled under your breath when you heard him take a sharp intake of breath. This gave you even more motivation, causing you to rub him more vigorously.

You wanted to getting even more of a reaction, so you leaned in and whispered in his ear "Do you like that, big boy? Do you like it when a dirty girl like me rubs your delicious cock?" You heard him moan softly which he quickly covered up with a cough. This made a smirk spread across your lips as you leaned back to your original position, which you covered up by eating a mouthful of food. As you continued you soon felt Newt grab your wrist, causing you to stop momentarily. You didn't pay any mind to him though as he leaned in close to you. "Stop." He said breathily, his accent much thicker than usual, but you simply responded with, "But you need to be punished, my naughty boy." Which you whispered in his ear seductivley, lightly grazing your teeth against his lobe. That was it for him. He swiftly turned to the other boys sitting with you saying that you were going for a walk. Then in the blink of an eye he was pulling you out of the room and towards the deadheads. 

"You've been a very bad girl, Y/N." He said as he slammed your back into the nearest tree, roughly trailing kisses up your neck "And now you must be punished." He roughly grinded against you, causing a loud moan to escape your quivering lips.

\- Minho -

You were so out of breath from running you decided to stop and take a little breather. As you stopped and leaned against the maze wall you called to your running partner and boyfriend, Minho "Babe, stop for a moment." He swiftly stopped and looked towards you, looking slightly annoyed. A long sigh escaped his lips as he stood in front of you, crossing his muscular arms over his toned chest, "Come on, Y/N." He said as he gave you a hard stare. 

Just staring at him, with that sharp stare of his, and that oh so muscular body turned you on so much. So with a small smirk you walked the couple steps towards him, swaying your hips as you did so "Oh come on, baby." You trailed your hands up his chest, "Why don't we have some fun right now?" You pulled him closer to yourself by his shirt collar, giving him a suggestive smile. He audibly sucked in a sharp breath. You soon started to kiss and suck on his neck rubbing your hands up his his chest, causing a moan to escape his lips.

After you scattered hickies across his neck you reached up and whispered in his ear "You could take me up against the wall, Minho." You grazed your teeth against his ear "You could take me hard and fast, right now." You could tell that he couldn't take it anymore. He soon lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder, running back the way you came. You were out of the maze in a minute flat, and felt yourself being thrown onto a bed in the Med-Jacks house. Minho was now hovering over you as he ran his hands all over your body "You've been a very bad girl, Y/N." He said huskily before lunging for your neck, causing a throaty moan to escape your lips.


	3. You fix his injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're there for when the boys get hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!

\- Ben -

You had just arrived in The Glade a week ago, and had been assigned the job of a Med-Jack. You didn't find it ideal, but you put up with it. It was quite hot today, which caused you to lounge around on a stool in a heat-stricken haze just outside of the Med-Jacks hut. Soon a giant commotion was set into pace as a bunch of other gladers came running up to you, yelling and screaming. They seemed to be holding an injured boy so you quickly leapt to your feet and ushered them inside, telling them to put him on the bed.

As soon as they placed him there you told them all to leave so you could get to work; to which they reluctently did so. When the last boy finally left the room you turned to the boy on the bed. To your surprise, it was Ben. Walking towards him you noticed that his leg had a giant bump protruding from his ankle, which you could only assume was a bone. Standing infront of his leg you stole a quick glace at the groaning boy before you "Ben, I'm gonna have to put the bone back in place." To this he said a pained "Just do it." Through gritted teeth. You inhaled quickly before speaking "On the count of three, okay?" You paused, waiting for him to nod. You grabbed his foot and slowly started to count "One..." And with that you jerked his ankle back into place, causing a pained scream to escape him "What happened to two and three?!" After giving him an 'I'm-sorry-I-had-to-do-it' smile, he passed out from the pain.

You were sat by the side of Ben's bed for at least half an hour, monitoring his state and changing the bandages on his ankle, when he finally started to gain consciousness. With a loud groan he opened his eyes and looked at you "What happened?" He asked. You stood up and grabbed the bandages from beside you as you started to redress his ankle "Well I'm not quite sure what you did, but I fixed your dislocated ankle." You said pointedly as you carefully unwrapped his bandages and examined his ankle, which was swollen quite a bit. He snorted softly at your words.

After you finished putting ointment and bandages on his ankle you put everything away and went to go leave, but when you did so you felt Ben grab your wrist. Turning back, you look at him with furrowed brows "Ben, what are you-" you were cut off by Ben yanking your arm down towards himself, which caused you to stumble and fall onto his chest. You placed your hands on his chest and slightly pushed yourself away from him, more confused than ever as you looked at Ben who had a goofy smile plastered across his face. But before you could say anything he pulled your face towards him and crashed his lips onto your own. To say the least, you felt blissfully happy as your lips moulded together perfectly.

Pulling away you looked at him in utter shock "What was that for?" You asked breathlessly "You're just really beautiful." He said with the same type of smile he had before, which made you chuckle softly and gently hit his shoulder.

Needless to say, you spent the rest of the day by his side.

\- Zart -

It was just another day working as a farmer in the Glade, and luckily on this particular day all you had to do was pick the fruits and vegetables. To most it was a seemingly simple task, but for some reason you were having a very difficult time with cutting the stem off of one squash.

You were struggling with the clippers and the stem for a couple of minutes, absolutely frustrated with your lack of strength to cut the stupid squash stem. Upon hearing a voice from beside you, you stopped all your previous struggles to identify the owner of the voice. Looking to your right you see the smirking face of Zart "Need some help?" You stared at him for a moment, wanting so badly to slap that smirk from his pretty little face, but you refrained and settled on a simple "No" before returning to the stubborn squash. But sooner then you would've liked, you saw Zart's hands grasp yours and helped you cut the stem. "Why do you always do that?!" You yelled at him furiously. Every single time you tried to do something he always came out of nowhere and did it for you. It was nice of him to do so, but you hated how he made you feel incapable of doing your job.

"You needed help, so I helped." Was his smug reply, which angered you even further. All you could see was red as you reached for the basket of fruit from beside you and forcefully threw it at his head, causing him to fall onto his back and groan softly. It took a few seconds for you to realize your actions, and when you did you audibly gasped as you hovered over him. "My god, Zart. I'm so sorry!" You said as you saw the gash that you had made just above his eyebrow. He chuckled at your words as he reached up to touch his wound, but you quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him from doing so. "Don't touch it." You said as you untied the rag that you always tied to your arm, and started to dab it on the wound.

You immediately stopped your actions and looked down when you heard Zart speak "You look so pretty from this angle." this caused a faint blush to spread across your cheeks. "Oh." was all you could say. But that wasn't good enough for him because he swiftly grabbed your face and pulled it down to his, planting a soft kiss to your lips. When you both parted you gently rested your forehead against his "I should let you help me more often." you said as your breath mingled with his. "I should get you angry more often, because that was hot." was his reply, to which you pushed away from him and playfully hit his shoulder.

Ever since that day, let's just say that you let Zart help you in more ways than one.


	4. Soaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally looked way too good soaked from the rain for you to ignore and keep your hands off
> 
> (SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!

It was supposed to be a normal day in the glade, but then it started to rain. And not just a little sprinkle - it was pouring. Hard. At first it was no big deal, but it started to get increasingly more difficult to plant and harvest when you were standing in a foot of mud. As well as your clothes being soaking wet and clinging to your body, showing off every curve you had. And to top this day off, all the nearby boys were staring at you which, to be honest, made you want to punch them all.

After a couple more hours of working in the mud and rain, completely focused on your task, you stopped what you were doing to look around at all the other gladers progress. As you scanned the courtyard your eyes immediately stopped on the stationary back of a very muscular glader. His shirt clung to his muscular back and rippled slightly as he flexed. Now you weren't going to lie, he looked extremely sexy. And to be frank, he turned you on quite a bit. Luckily enough for you the mystery teen turned around and you locked eyes. He had quite the intense stare, and his name was Gally. Which, shockingly, worked in your favour. What none of the other gladers knew, was that you and Gally had a kind of fling going on. Now you didn't get together all the time, but every once in a while you did. And today, right now, was going to be one of those sexy times.

"Shuck it." You mumbled under your breath as you threw down your gardening tool and started to walk towards the Med-Jacks house, feeling his stare on your butt as you did. As you got to the door you looked back towards Gally, whose stare never left you, and motioned your head towards the house, signaling for him to get his sexy butt over to you.

After sending a seductive smile his way you walked into the house. As you placed your soaked hair over one shoulder you heard a loud bang before being slammed into a wall. Looking up at Gally you saw that his eyes were darker than usual, and his breath was jagged. Then, almost as if no time passed, he started to attack your neck, sending a flurry of open mouthed kisses all along the soft skin as he dug his fingers into your hips. Without meaning to, you let out a soft moan as you felt him suck on your sweet spot - the nook where your neck and shoulder met. You leaned your head back to allow him more room as you laced your fingers through his wet, silky blonde locks, pulling every so often. "Gally." You breathed out as he trailed kisses up your jaw and then finally he landed on your lips. At first in was an innocent kiss but then he bit your bottom lip, tugging slightly. You smirked as you pressed your body flush against his, wanting to tease him by not opening your mouth. You could tell that he was becoming frustrated, for he grinded his hips against yours, sending a wave of pleasure through your body and causing a moan to escape your lips once again. With that moan he shoved his tounge into your mouth and fought for dominance against yours.

Things were getting heated real fast as both of your breathing became jagged, and your hands roamed all over his toned body. You soon broke away from his lips and trailed open mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck, kissing away some of the water droplets that ran down his neck. As you did so you could feel his hands travel down from your hips and to the back of your thighs, "Jump." He breathlessly said. You did as he commanded, and locked your legs around his waist as you continued your way down his neck, creating hickies in some spots to mark him as your own. As you kissed your way back up his neck you heard him moan softly as you lightly grazed your teeth across his prominant adams apple. When your lips made contact with his again it felt as if it was more heated than the last time, and it didn't help that Gally was turning you on greatly as he roughly grinded his hips against yours.

As you both continued to kiss, Gally started to stumble through the house, every now and than bumping into things. After a couple minutes of this you finally felt your back roughly hit a bed. At this point Gally tugged on your shirt as he pulled away from you, "Off. Now." He said as he started to take off his own. You complied to his orders and discarded your wet shirt into some unknown corner of the room before forcefully grabbing Gally and crashing your lips against his. It seemed as if you caught him slightly off guard, because a very audible grunt sounded in his throat. He started to fervishly kiss you back as he swiftly undid your jeans and pulled them down your legs at the same time you ran your hands up and down his toned chest. He began to trail kisses down your neck as he expertly unhooked your bra, discarding it quickly. As he gently pushed you back onto the bed he slowly trailed sensual kisses in the valley between your breasts. You bit your lip trying not to moan as his soft lips clasped around your left nipple, swirling his skilled tounge around it. As he continued working on your left breast he took your right nipple inbetween his fingers, rolling them gently. At this, you couldn't hold back a throaty moan, which caused a smirk to form on his handsome face.

You could tell that his intentions were to tease you so you decided to do the same, but a step further. With stealth you slowly ran your hands down his chest, and to the top of his pants. You quickly unlaced his pants and shoved your hand down through his boxers, grabbing his semi-hard member. He sounded a deep throaty moan, roughly biting down on your nipple, causing a moan to escape your own lips both in pain, and pleasure. Noticing his excitement you placed your thumb on his tip and felt the pre-cum. Rubbing it on his tip slightly you then began to slowly pump his shaft. As you did so he stopped working on your breasts and placed his head in the crook of your neck, his jagged breath brushing against your neck, causing a shiver to run down your spine.

You stopped pumping him for a moment and flipped the both of you over so you were on top this time. With a soft smirk you shimmied his pants and boxers down before continuing your actions from before. You gently applied presure to his shaft as you pumped him at a steady pace. His shallow breath put a smirk on your face as you pumped faster. A flurry of profanities tumbled from his lips as he clamped his eyes closed, bucking his hips up slightly. You could tell that he was nearing his end so you leaned down and placed gentle kisses along the throbbing veins shown prominantely on his shaft. You heard him take a sharp inhalation of breath as you placed your lips around the swollen head, sucking gently as you swirlled your tounge around it, tasting the salty pre-cum.

Glancing up at him you noticed that his face was scrunched up in a pleasureful way, and that was your motivation. So you took his huge length into your mouth, deep throating him, and grasping the rest that you couldn't fit. As you hollowed out your cheeks and started to bob your head, you gently grazed your teeth against his sensitive skin. You never took your eyes off of Gally's face as you swirlled, grazed, and sucked on his shaft. His face contorted as he concentrated on what you were doing. Soon enough you felt him twitch inside your mouth, causing you to quicken your pace. "Shuck, Y/N." He moaned out before releasing himself. After you swallowed his seeds, you crawled up to him and snuggled into his side. He swiftly wrapped his arms around your waist, and spoke slightly out of breath, "I always forget how good you are at that." Which caused you to laugh, "That's better for me." You could feel the rumble of a laugh through his chest. "We should probably get back to work." You mumbled, nuzzling your face into his chest, "No, we're staying right here." He said as he pulled you closer, "That's fine by me." You said, shutting your eyes with a small smile gracing your lips.


	5. Nice to meet ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you're introduced to Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!

"Do you understand, Greenie?" The dark skinned boy named Alby said as he told you the rules of the Glade. You just nodded, not really sure how to take the whole thing in. Alby, seeing your uneasy state, started to lead you to the garden where a few boys were working. You had just arrived in the Glade an hour ago, and during that whole time Alby was showing you around while telling you the do's and don't's of the place. To be honest, you were beyond bored, and had almost entirely tuned him out by the time he had decided to finish the tour. As he ushered you towards the working boys, all who seemed to be harvesting food, you tried your best to suppress the yawn that threatened to escape your mouth. Shaking your head subtly to try and rid you of your boredom, you were soon broken from your lack of thoughts by the sound of your name being spoken. Unlike all the boys in this place, you were able to remember your name almost immediately after being asked.

Quickly turning your head in the direction of the voice you noticed that Alby was speaking to one of the boys that had previously been harvesting. The boy was casually leaning against a gardening ho as he spoke to Alby with a voice that had an almost British sort of accent to it. His face was set in an almost stone-like, serious manor but you could tell with just one glance to his chocolate brown eyes that he very kind. As he spoke you could see him lightly crinkle his forehead which made your eyes catch the tawny hair that sat atop his head. His shaggy locks almost seemed to glow a sort of golden as the setting sun shone down upon it. To say the least, you were fascinated by this boy. Not long after you finished your examination of the boy Alby glanced at you before clapping the boy on the shoulder and leaving. Your eyes only briefly followed Alby's retreating form before they returned back to the lanky boy. 

"So you're the new Greenie?" He asked in a teaing manor with a slight raise of one of his brows as he continued to lean against the gardening ho. "I guess so..." you responded, slightly nervous as to what his first impression of you is. With a light chuckle the boy walked the few paced there was towards you, to which you noticed him walking with a slight limp, and extended one hand from the gardening tool towards you as he spoke, "I'm Newt.". Almost hesitantly you took his hand in yours and shaking it lightly, noticing how much larger it was compared to yours as you spoke "I'm Y/N". As you dropped each others hands, and he graced you with a wide and goofy smile the only thing that you could think about was that this place may not be so bad after all.


	6. A night under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Newt stargaze when you're trying to cheer him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!

6 months  
5 days  
23 hours....

That's how long it's been since you and Newt first decided to give into your emotions and make things official. It's also almost the same amount of time it's been since you all had last seen Minho, causing a bit of a toll not only on your relationship with Newt but with the others as well. You've been trying to get him back, raiding WCKD caravans and breaking into facilities for the past 6 months to try and find him but to no avail. This last mission you went on was probably the most high risk in regards to rescuing other immunes.... but you didn't save Minho. You were so close, he was there, but you guys hooked up the wrong crate from the train. Although you didn't know Minho that well, only first meeting him and the others shortly after he was struck my lighening, you still got along well enough in that short time to have considered him a friend. So this failed rescue mission was upsetting to say the least, and not only for you but for everyone else too. However, some were just better at hiding it.

That's why while the moon was at it's highest point in the night sky you grabbed a thick blanket and soundlessly left your makeshift hammock bed. Exiting the dilapidated and run down warehouse you walked over to the dock that met the sea, knowing full well what you'd find there. And you were right. As you approached you saw a lean figure sitting at the end with their legs hanging off, the muscular shoulders making it easy to tell that it was a man. The sound of the dock creaking beneath your feet with every step startled him slightly, but when he looked back over his shoulder at you his shoulders instantly relaxed.

"Hey" you said as you sat down beside him. After taking off your shoes your leg pressed firmly against the side of his before you swung your legs over the edge of the dock, mimicking his posture. The cold water hitting your feet caused you to shiver when combined with the cool breeze sweeping off the water.

All you got in response was a shaky sigh and a small, very unconvincing, smile. You heaved a heavy sigh. You hated seeing him like this... so vulnerable and scared not for himself but for someone else. You didn't know what you could do to fix all of this, after all, after the failed rescue mission Vince said that it was time to stop and leave to the safe heaven. There were too many immunes here, all of you knew it, but that sldidnt make the note any less sour. Because that meant leaving Minho behind. This was a heavy weight on all of you, but you knew that even though Newt didn't show it he was still hurting. A lot. He has known Minho for years, since long before Thomas went to the maze, so you knew he was suffering. But all you could do as you stared at his handsome face in profile, noticing the way his nose upturned slightly and his Adam's apple bob, was to gently unfold the blanket in your arms and lightly drape it over his shoulders.

The sigh that left him this time was more content than the last, and this you were grateful for. "C'mere..." he said as he grabbed the edge of the blanket and wrapped his arm around your shoulders to pull you into his side. The gesture made smile as you snuggled in a little closer, relishing in the warmth that radiated from his body on one side and his blanket wrapped arm on the other. After a moment sitting in a comfortable silence Newt finally spoke up "See that there?" His light accent sounding deeper than usual, a fact you could sum up to the late hour and his obvious lack of sleep. You only nodded in response as your eyes followed the length of his arm and past the tip of his finger to gaze at the place he was pointing at in the dark sky. It was a star. After seeing you were following along he cleared his throat before continuing "That's Polaris, the North Star," he said confidently, "it's the brightest star in the Northern hemisphere."

Although you understood what he was saying, you had a hard time following along to why he was saying it. What was the meaning of it all? Your silent question was soon answered when he spoke once again, squeezing your arm and gently pulling you closer into him "Many use that star as a guide to new things... better things. I believe if we follow it, that's where the Safe Heaven will be." Without missing a beat you spoke up "We'll find him," your voice sounded determined, and you were. For the sake of the boy that sat beside you, the boy that held so many pieces of your fragile heart, you would find Minho and bring him back... even if you yourself singlehandly dragged him out of hell and back. You'd do it all for Newt. Grabbing his free hand with one of yours, you laced your fingers through his much longer ones ",I promise." He looked at you then, his chocolate brown orbs trained on your face... searching for something that you assumed he finally found once a true smile broke out onto his handsome features.

"Course we will." He said sounding as cheeky as ever. Before he even let you respond his lips were on yours, gracing you with the softest and most wholesome kiss the two of you have ever shared. We his lips parted from yours he nudged your nose with his before leaning back, somewhat flustered. "Right then, should we get to bed first before we leave?" All you could do was smile and nod as the two of you stood up, each grabbing your shoes and blanket held under Newt's one arm, before placing your fingers tightly together as you both walked back down the dock. Neither of you cared about getting sand all over your wet feet as you comfortable made your way back to the warehouse. Although neither of you said it outright, the plan to get Minho back was already in motion and you were happy that you could, even in some little way, help contribute to Newt's happiness.


End file.
